How To Love
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: Puck and Rachel agree to be friends while they both try to get over the people that they fell in love with. Who will end up with who? Possible Pairings: Puck/Rachel Rachel/Finn Puck/Quinn


**Possible couple pairings: **

**Rachel/Puck **

**Puck/Quinn**

**Rachel/Finn**

Rachel and Puck agree to be friends while they both try to get over the people that they fell in love with. Who will end up with who?

* * *

**How To Love**

_Chapter One_

_You Have To Follow Through_

_Puck's POV_

I've been thinking a lot about what Rachel said when we ended our relationship too soon. I've counted the days since I've talked to her-it's been two months and three days. She was the one that inspired me to stay in Glee club, the one that made me realize what an asshole I've been, and the one that made me realize how close I could have been with her. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Quinn but I kind of had- sort of a crush on Rachel. I know, I know, you're probably thinking how the hell could I come to like a girl like Rachel when all I did was treat her like crap before. This feeling snuck up on me like an unexpected cold breeze in the middle of summer. In other words this was totally random.

Two weeks later -after the break up between Rachel and I-I did what I do best, I chickened out and left Glee club. I figured it was too much for me to handle with the asshole, the love interest, and the girl I had a crush on all in the same room. As much as I loved glee club, I had the tendency of quitting something that wasn't worth fighting for anymore.

That was until I now came to realize that there was something worth fighting for, it was Rachel. I had to prove to her that I could have a second chance at being her friend-surprisingly and idiotically-without the benefits part.

I walked up to her when she was putting her books away in her locker. I said anxiously, "Hey Rachel, how are you?" Wow, what a stupid question to ask.

She continued putting her books in her locker. She said in a cold tone, "Why do you care?"

"Because you were nice to me when Quinn wasn't and you believed I could do better than her. Heck you hoped for the best in me and all I could do right now is the same for you. I want to be your friend."

She said in the same cold tone, "Yeah well I'm not so sure if I want to be your friend especially when you decided to shun me for two whole months. It even hurt me when you decided to leave Glee-that was the day when you gave up on me."

"Ok maybe I did before but I'm here now trying to make things right. I missed hanging out with you."

She slammed her locker shut. She finally turned to me but with an irritated expression on her face. "You mean you missed hanging out with my body. Well if you're here to be the friends with _benefits_ type I'm not interested."

I swear, she blew everything out of proportion. "Rachel, that's not it at all. I just miss talking to someone who actually knows what I'm going through. Someone who gets me, someone like you."

She bit her lip looking indecisive about this whole friendship thing. She said unsurely, "I don't know Puck. Maybe I was wrong about wanting to be friends in the first place."

"I think you say that because you're afraid that I'll turn out to be like _him."_

"You're right but I could have said the same thing to you when I wanted to get to know you better. You _were_ afraid that I was going to turn out like Quinn."

I shook my head. I said reassuringly, "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

She queried, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

That cute little side smile appeared on her face, that smile I seemed to miss. "Fine, I'll be your friend but only on one condition."

I said curiously, "And what would that be?"

"You have to come back to Glee club. No excuses."

I knew there was a catch involved in all of this. I'd have to see those two lovesick drones again. I knew I had to face them sooner or later. I forced a smile, "Sure why not."

"Great, I'll see you after school then."

When she left my side I kept hitting my head on a nearby locker. Stupid me had to face them sooner rather than later, if my old friends on the football team saw this they would have called me "whipped" or even worse, "pussy". The old me would of told them that I was doing this whole Glee thing just for Rachel because I wanted to get into her pants. Now, it's totally different, I felt like I saw a whole different side to me, a side that I never thought I would see. I was the same guy who had the same sense of humor and the same interest in things I still liked doing once and a while. In fact I still had that same stubbornness but I also showed my sensitive/good side to Rachel and _only_ Rachel.

**A/N: If you guys have anything to say about the fanfiction, review please! I want to hear what you think about it. =]**


End file.
